Especiales Evangelion
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: una historia diferente, un dia diferente, representadas por los dias que el mundo festeja


**EL REMITENTE MISTERIOSO**

Un día ah comenzado en Tokyo-3, en el apartamento 402, el apartamento de una chica, su nombre es Rei Ayanami, ella se iba levantando, eran las 6:30 am, ella y otra persona son las únicas que se levantan a ir a la escuela, mientras ella tomaba una ducha, cuando termino vio el calendario y este indico que era el 14 de febrero

_Un día normal_ pensó ella

Después salió de su apartamento con un paso tranquilo, mientras pasaba por un parque, vio un hombre entregándole una caja a una mujer, la reacción de la mujer fue de sorpresa y abrazo al hombre seguido de un beso

_¿Por qué hacen eso?... esto se llama pareja, debo dejar estos pensamientos, después lo resolveré_

Y siguió su camino

_En la escuela_

Rei llego a su asiento como si nada nuevo estubiera pasando, seguía pensando en aquella pareja pero no podía concentrarse por los murmureos de sus compañeras, ellas se reían y apuntaban a unos de sus compañeros

_¿Qué sucede?... ¿hay algo que sucedá este día?_

"Ayanami" dijo una voz

Rei volteo hacia la dirección donde escucho la voz y era la representante de la clase, Hikari Horaki

"¿sí?"

"¿sabes a quien le vas a mandar una carta o una caja de chocolates?"

"¿de qué habla?"

"¿no sabes que día es hoy?

"si es 14 de febrero"

"y ¿sabes que se festeja?"

"no"

Hikari hizo una cara de sorprendida

"jamás has oído sobre ese día"

"no..."

"bueno te lo explicare, hoy es San Valentín"

"¿San Valentín? ¿Me puedes explicar que significa o que se hace?"

"claro, exactamente este día es cuando una persona entrega una carta o un regalo a la persona que ama, este día significa algo como amor"

_¿Amor? Eh oído ese nombre en todas partes, pero no entiendo que es_

"¿Qué es el amor?"

"el amor son tres cosas, una es amor de hermanos, ellos se ayudan a si mismos pero no son amantes, también es el amor de una madre, algunas personas aman a su madre y temen perderla, y la ultima es amor de amantes, ese es diferente a los dos de los que te hable, este sentimiento es lo que sientes por una persona, que quieres estar con el toda su vida, temes perderlo, cuando estas cerca de el te sientes seguro o sientes calor en tu cara, cuando hablas con esa persona sientes un vacio en tu estomago"

"entiendo"

"y ¿tienes a alguien a quien enviarle un regalo?"

_Enviarle a alguien a una persona que amo, no eh amado a alguien, lo que dijo Horaki-san sobre como se siente el amor, solo hay dos personas que me hacen sentir así, el Comandante, con el que me siente algo segura y con Ikari-kun, con el me mas segura y calida, cuando me ayuda siento como mi cara se calienta, el me ayudo cuando el tercer ángel estaba atacando, al estar en sus brazos me sentí diferente, sentí un vacio en mi estomago, ¿estoy enamorada de Ikari-kun?_

"¿¡COMO ES QUE NO TRAJISTE NUESTRO ALMUERZO!" grito una voz

Rei volteo y vio que fue la segunda elegida, Asuka Langley Soryu

"perdona, tuve muchos deberes y tuve que hacer tarea en la tarde, así que se me olvido" dijo una voz y esa voz es de el tercer elegido Shinji Ikari

"pero ¿¡porque! Eres un idiota Shinji"

"perdóname"

Pero al parecer Asuka no acepto su perdón y le pego en la cabeza

Rei veía esa escena, empezó a cerrar muy fuerte su puño

_¿Esto es furia? Si lo es, cada vez que Soryu golpea a Ikari-kun, siento que quiero regresarle el golpe a Soryu, no dejare que lastime a Ikari-kun_

_Terminando las clases_

Rei caminaba hacia su casillero, al abrirlo encontró algo raro, encontró una carta, la abrió y empezó a leer

_Puede que tu no me ames mi querida Rei-chan, pero yo a ti si, tu eres una chica diferente, tu cuerpo lo describe, tu piel pálida muestra la paz, tu cabello azul representa al cielo que es la libertad, tus ojos rojos, muestran fuerza y protección yo lo sé porque nunca tienes miedo, aun que tu odias el rojo, tu voz siempre me tranquiliza cuando estoy enojado, triste o con miedo, siempre te amare mi querida Rei-chan_

Rei no conocía la letra ya que no se reunía con personas, ella pensaba que es una de la escuela, asi que mejor se llevo la carta y salió de la escuela

_El apartamento de Rei_

Rei seguía leyendo varias veces la carta

_¿Quién me lo enviaría?... espera… hay una forma, necesito ir a un departamento de policía, puede que saquen las huellas dactilares_

Después Rei salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a la estación de trenes

_Afuera_

Rei seguía leyendo la carta, parecía que era lo único que la entretenia, al llegar a su destino se dirigió al departamento de policía, en ese lugar la Sección 2 no pueden ver lo que esta haciendo

_Departamento de policía_

"esto... Disculpe" dijo Rei a un oficial

"si ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señorita?"

"pueden sacar de esta carta las huellas digitales? debe haber otra persona, en la carta ya deben estar mis huellas dactilares"

"esta bien, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Rei. Rei Ayanami"

"entiendo, ahora mismo las saco

Rei se sentó y solo quedo esperar

_10 minutos después_

Rei seguía esperando hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió el mismo guardia

"y ¿bien?"

"lo lamento, solo están tus huellas dactilares, al parecer el que te la envió uso una bolsa o unos guantes para que no estén sus huellas dactilares"

"entiendo, muchas gracias"

"de nada"

Dicho esto Rei salió del departamento y fue a la estación para ir a su apartamento

_Apartamento de Rei_

Rei abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cama para pensar pero al llegar encontró otra carta, la abrió rápidamente y empezó a leer

_Mi amor por ti es como una fogata que nunca se apagara, yo seré el que derretirá tu corazón frio, mi querida Rei-chan tu siempre serás mi primer amor, te amare sin importar mi estado_

Esta vez la carta fue breve pero sigue sin el remitente

_Esto es raro, al parecer ya no son mis compañeros de la escuela, debe ser que alguien conozco_ pensó Rei

Después hubo una llamada, ella contesto y fue de NERV, otras pruebas de sincronización

Ella se dirigió a NERV y luego a pensar sobre las dos cartas

_NERV_

Ella fue a la sala de mujeres, al abrir su casillero encontró otra carta, ella la abrió y la empezó a leer

_A pesar de que tú tuviste una vida dura, yo te ayudare, para siempre mi querida Rei-chan, siempre te protegeré, sin importar lo que sucede, aun si sacrifico mucha sangre, si casi estoy al borde de la muerte, también si sacrifico mi vida, yo quiero que tu estés bien, eso me hará feliz mi querida Rei-chan_

Rei termino de leerlo, volteo a todas partes y vio una cámara de seguridad

_Al fin sabré quien es el que me envío estas tres cartas_pensó Rei y se dirigió a la sala de seguridad donde están todas las cámaras

_Sala de seguridad_

Cuando Rei llego fue con un miembro de seguridad

"me puede enseñar las grabaciones"

"eh… si" dijo mientras sacaba el disco de la cámara de la sala de mujeres, lo puso en un DVD y dejo sola a Rei, ella mientras veía el video que en la mayoría del tiempo no paso nada , pero al pasar los minutos pudo ver movimiento y era Asuka, ella camino hacia el casillero de Rei e inserto una carta

_¿Es Soryu?_ Pensó Rei

Después salió de la sala para reunirse con Asuka

_Sala de pruebas_

Asuka llego a la sala con su plug suit, después llego Rei también con su plug suit

"Soryu" dijo Rei

"que quieres favorita del comandante" dijo en un tono fastidioso

"tu fuiste la que me entrego estas tres cartas?" dijo mientras mostraba las tres cartas

"no, yo solo envié una y en tu casillero por que una persona me lo pidió, al parecer me lo envió afuera de NERV"

"entiendo"

Rei y Asuka vieron todo el lugar como si estuvieran buscando algo

"hey donde esta ese idiota" dijo Asuka

"Shinji no estará en esta hora, el llego temprano para las pruebas asi que el no estará con nosotros" dijo una voz y esa voz era de la mayor Misato Katsuragi

Después entraron a las capsulas para empezar la prueba, mientras Rei estaba en su capsula empezó a pensar

_Aun no logro resolverlo, ¿Quién será esa persona?... espera no es… puede ser el, en la escuela solo Ikari-kun sabe donde esta mi casillero, en mi apartamento solo Ikari-kun, Suzuhara-kun y el comandante saben donde vivo y en NERV Ikari-kun y el comandante saben que soy piloto, así que todo apunta a Ikari-kun, el conoce casi todo sobre mi, tengo que hablar con el, pero ¿debo revelarle quien soy yo en verdad? Si, tengo que decirle para no hacerlo sufrir_

_1 hora después_

Terminaron las pruebas y Rei supo que Asuka y Misato no estarían en casa, Asuka por que su amiga Hikari la invito a su casa y Misato se quedaría en NERV y regresaría tarde, era la oportunidad de Rei

_Apartamento de Misato_

Rei llego a la puerta del apartamento de Misato, asi que toco la puerta, la puerta se abrió

"¿si?" dijo Shinji pero se sorprendió al ver a Rei "A…Ayanami ¿Qué necesitas?

"¿puedo pasar?"

"cl…claro" dicho esto Rei entro al apartamento

Cuando estuvieron adentro, Rei vio un instrumento en la sala

"¿practicas el violonchelo?"

"si"

"¿me puedes mostrar un tono o una canción?"

"claro"

Después Shinji agarro su violonchelo y empezó a tocar un tono triste, cuando termino, Rei empezó a hablar con una pregunta

"Ikari-kun, ¿Por qué es triste?"

Shinji formo una sonrisa pero de tristeza "a nadie le importo"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"a nadie le importo y ni siquiera importo, Misato me cuida bien pero realmente no me ayuda aun que muestra preocupación pero realmente no lo es, Asuka me aborrece y no le importo, mis amigos solo los tengo por qué solo soy piloto del EVA Unidad 01, ni siquiera a mi padre le importo, solo soy una herramienta"

"¿Por qué piloteas?"

"por una razón"

"¿Cuál es?"

"por ti Ayanami, cuando mi padre te uso para que me obligara a pilotear, no puedo sorportar verte sufrir, esa es mi razón de pilotear, lo hago por protegerte Ayanami"

Rei se sorprendió por lo que dijo "¿Qué harás cuando acabe todo esto?"

"no lo se, creo que me ire de Tokyo-3 y…"

"no"

"¿eh?" Shinji miro a Rei y vio que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

Rei se acerco y abrazo a Shinji muy fuerte, como si temiera que lo fuera perder

"por favor no te vayas"

"¿Por qué?"

"me has ayudado en todo, cuando el tercer ángel ataco, me sostuviste y me dejaste en la camilla y decidiste ser piloto, me ayudaste a comprender la preocupación,con el quinto ángel, me enseñaste como sonreír, por favor Shinji-kun, no me dejes" dijo Rei con un tono de tristesa

Shinji dejo el violonchelo y empezó a abrazar a Rei

"nunca te dejare Rei-chan"

Se quedaron asi por unos minutos y después Shinji se separo y comenzó a hablar

"aun no me dices por que viniste aquí"

Rei saco las tres cartas "¿tu fuiste quien me envio estas cartas?"

Shinji sonrió "si, fui yo Rei-chan"

"¿entonces me amas?"

"si Rei-chan, te amo"

Rei volvió abrazar a Shinji

"también te amo Shinji-kun

_El si me ama, me hace sentir feliz, soy completamente feliz, pero… tengo que decirle, espero que el no me odie_pensó Rei

"Shinji-kun" dijo mientras se separaba

"si Rei-chan"

"tengo algo que decirte"

"si ¿Qué es?"

Rei le explico todo lo que era realmente

"un clon… de mi madre…"

"Shinji-kun, por favor confía en mí, soy una Rei Ayanami, ya no quiero ser un clon, por favor créeme" dijo Rei entre lagrimas

Shinji vio que ella estaba llorando y limpio sus lagrimas

"no me importa lo que eres, siempre te amare Rei-chan" dijo con una sonrisa

Rei también sonrió y se acerco a Shinji poniendo sus labios en los de el, Shinji cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Rei y asi ellos formaron un amor en el día de San Valentin

**FIN**

antes debo darle gracias a Inuyasha1565 en apoyarme y decirme que tuve faltas de ortografia y de correjirme, jeje muchas gracias


End file.
